User talk:Peteparker
Hi there! Welcome to our Tractor Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! : Hi Peter, Thanks for helping to sort these templates out. the PP-xxxx ones are not needed but I first started bring them in before i realised how they work and switched them off from being called in most instances. see you have got the Icons to display (I had a problem with the icons as when I save them from WP to my HD it saves as .PNG then they will not load ? Fiddled a couple by renaming them or changing the entry (clean up and Image required) IIRC. The doc pages give loads of problems as call loads of WP templates and Pages on WP and at MediaWiki, but are expecting the pages locally tried to re-direct some. is a dummy template to replace some of the examples called in transcluded doc pages. My wiki coding only a few weeks old. started with a copied navbox on WP (but on looking at others thier are several variations. Look at my sandbox/template for trials of borrowed ones. Reason for importing them, was that alot of pages are built from a WP page as starting point, and it original appeared quicker than stripping out all the WP stuff, and copying some of mine to WP. BulldozerD11 02:56, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Templates Main one is the nav boxes as the pages lists of other article in see also get too long, and so a collapible Nave box was what i was looking for as could break it into sections and have several. The sub box bits not needed in this instance I think. But the UK Roads one is too 'crude' (top of sandbox/template page). Info boxes are another one as every Manufacture page could do with one. The imported templates displaying loads of HTML ? code and has the broken line creating a scroll text box problem. The pages with lots of machine will need a table which i was going to have like on WP as a separated page thats transcluded in as there are benefits for editing it remote from the mainpage. The convert function uses a hugelly nested stack of 2000 templates but most are not needed, just need to understand how to cut them off, most of the unwanted ones are called by the nested doc page examples table of functions. But some ware in the basic function there is an eror as it gives a error code and a{ is displaying (have seen thin on the WP ones on the template pages of some function (modules). Some of the problems are probably down to the .JS and .CSS files as I was not originaly aware that some of the stuff call pre defined fuctions from elseware (had not read the talk pages on WP for the templates). The WP templates are a mix of coding as well by what i found on WP as some use hat i assume is HTML code to define colours etc and its placed on every line which is too crude, made it virtualy impossible to understand at first. I Replaced one at Wikipedia:Wikiproject Derbyshire forlist of Participants with one for members, but I copied another example. The New version I fiddled to sit in the middle of the page. * Original Wikipedia:template:WPDerbys Participants * New version Wikipedia:template:WPDerbys Members Some of the formating in the new ones not working right, I ve not got the syntax right as was trying to get a border. The colurs using works instead of Hex codes easier for user to understand IMO. Can you point me to similar/ examples of Templates on other wikia. to WP navbox and Info box. Basic message boxes are sorted (I think with the , and ones created with wendies help). A Big problems this Line breaking as shown above. The table on the Caterpillar D11 page has the problem of too much code for novice editors, and no space to the external wrapped text around it (also an ex WP item). The use of ; Copied from my user page on WP will probably work better ( had not found this when first started copying WP templates. It displays on here as code ok but the actual template example failed for the Infobox Company version. If any of this makes any sense, as I my not be using the right terminology ? -BulldozerD11 14:07, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Cat example Hi Nathan (peterparker), Yes looking the right sort of Information box with image in box like a lot of the WP ones. Can you give me a bit more info on the build up of the box to customise it. I'll need to adjust the field to allow for other parametres, I removed some of the original wiki linkes as it was all red links. A similar one is the Infobox companies one from WP thats not rendering corectly. That has a item for adding a Image (used for company logo). The Navboxes are to put a list for example of other manufacturers of a particular type of machine on each page (similar) or say a list of the manufactures of Steam engines (which was the trial one). The Monaco side bars getting too full and the list runsoff the bottom of the page when you go to the bottom ones. A similar page to Cheiftain Tank on WP for example. with a Info box and a Navbox, others Ill also embed a table in of machines in preservation as the data can then be tabulated. - BulldozerD11 21:40, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Navigation Looking to get something similar to one I Adaped on WP Here I just altered the contents from a simiar one. (note that when copying the WP ones acroo there are a load of different ways of breaking (seperator) between items with the use of or a Big Dot, others using a and other bits. - BulldozerD11 22:00, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Look of front page Nathan can you give me some feed back on the front pages look. I think I may Need to adjust it as not getting editors to join up. How does it look to you, Is there any bits that look bad or dont work in your opinion ? Comments about layout of other areas would also be appreciated. Thanks the Bulldozer. Left reply to your message on my talk page as finding jumping messages confusing and means no thread to them. Thanks - --BulldozerD11 23:55, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Create page templates Post moved here from Marvel database as more relavent here (and makes little sense to anyone else over there ! :::Hi Nathan, Having looked at the wikia Create page and not got any sense from the example given, I'm looking at (trying to) porting the Create Page templates across to sandbox 3 Here. The Main page is relatively simple (I think i've modified it ok). The underling templates create the page with a Info box (this may be a trickier bit as they are created by subtemplates to apply the boxstyle (if i've understood it right)), and associated AddxxxMessage's for each (Is there a reason these is not a Meta template ? with the variations supplied for each usage case) ? (my nodified version of AddItemMessage is Here). And the Item Template Here Can you explain some of it to me, Ive put some >!-- comments or ? --/< in the code. And can the Documentation bit move to a transcluded{ {Documentation} } which calls the Pagename/doc page as per WP templates ? (not sure what to split were). The Create page button gives me an edit window with the message at the top and a empty edit box ? :::Would this conversation be simpler running on our respective talk pages on Tractor wiki ? - BulldozerD11 21:45, 13 February 2009 (UTC) ;Above text superseded by section below:- Create page templates Pt2 Hi, Nathan, Know your busy with wikia upgrade, but can you give me some pointers on this create Page template set you/Jamie created for MD. Think i've got the front page sorted; * Swap to new page names relevant to wiki * Not sure what the 3-col sections for (so removed with no ill effect yet (working in sand box) Here * Glossary one - can that be modified as i dont have a glossary namespace, and if one is created i understand it effect pages all ready called by that name. Can it be made to create pages linked to the Glossary Index page ? AddxxxxMessage * Can these be done with one master Message and just pass the variations ? or is that not possible in MediaWiki space ? Project:Item Template * Why does the code in the 1st section get repeated in the Template:Item Template ? * Not sure what the Distingusih codes for / how it works ? * The Theme bits just add the colour ? (I presume thats an idea to be able to customise the site easily ?) * I like the little "i Icon" used to form a button (once I swaped Icons it made sense) :) * Can the big block of code be replaced with an Infobox / wikitable ? ** Started to create one for use on similar article pages here * The switchable headings are slightly confusing me but mainly getting the usage section to work (confusing similar headings, variables and parameters). * The See also section with the categories. How do I get a manufacturers name from the top/Info box and pass it to there? is this it - Category: } * Usage section ** Why the CAPITAL LETTER's ? ** Can this go in a doc sub page ? - (BTW there is a new simplified version on new wikia (renamed on here) as I have the full WP package already). Like how theres now a better set of templates included in the Wikis, after all the importing hassle :( * The Categorisation bit at bottom with these conditional statements ? }}}|unique}} }}}|unique}}|Category:Unique Items}} Can you explain them to me a bit (Obviously its conditional but whats the bits after the If statement ? (is there a guide any were to this stuff) ? I would like to get this to work as going through up dating the few hundred pages I got already by hand is a pain, so if i can get a more professional page like you have at Marvel, to start with it should be easier. But creating a several 'universal' blank pages is proving harder than I first thought ! Thanks for taking time to help (I'm spending far too much time on this, but I've got 1000's of images to upload for new pages and to create them manually is taking to long and they all differ as I change my mind/ have new ideas)- BulldozerD11 03:05, 17 February 2009 (UTC) (A VisualWiki coder program is needed I think) !